


She Knows

by Ceares



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Coda, F/F, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a little h/c sketch, post ep Prophets. Shaw is wearing the black dress from the season opener to cheer Root up. There's a nice height difference I just realized I'm missing, so er, Shaw is sitting on Root's lap maybe?</p>
    </blockquote>





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> a little h/c sketch, post ep Prophets. Shaw is wearing the black dress from the season opener to cheer Root up. There's a nice height difference I just realized I'm missing, so er, Shaw is sitting on Root's lap maybe?

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/ceares/media/shoot3_zpscd98517d.png.html)


End file.
